


Words To be Rewritten

by fresne



Category: Bones (TV), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some words are meant to be rewritten. Then rewitten again. Commented on. Reworked and worked again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words To be Rewritten

Metatron listened to the word that is universe and dipping a pen made of a feather from irs right wing, wrote what ir could hear of that song.

Miriam looking at the tablets. Written with the finger of the word that should not be written. "Does it come with a commentary?" On the answer, she invented the concept of Midrash. Chapters 1 and 2 of Genesis never had made much sense anyway.

Temperance Brennan typed the last word of her epic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson as angels slash fic. She said, "It is good." Then she sent it to her beta.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
